Lissa
Lissa (リズ Rizu, Liz in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Kana Asumi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara3.html In English her voice is provided by Kate Higgins. Profile Lissa is Chrom and Emmeryn's younger sister, and the princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. She has an important presence on the field, and helps Chrom in battle as part of the Shepherds as their Cleric. She is also best friends with Maribelle. Lissa and Chrom encounter the Avatar in a field, who suffers from amnesia. However they don't have much time to question the Avatar as a Southtown is set ablaze. After saving the town from bandits alongside Chrom, Frederick, and the Avatar, the group decides to head back to Ylisstol. Later that night a mysterious gate opens, sending in numerous Risen. Chrom fends off some of them, but one manages to get close to Lissa. As the Risen is about to strike, a masked warrior appears and saves Lissa. After dealing with all the risen, the masked warrior introduces himself as Marth and warns the group of turbulent times to come. Later when Maribelle is captured, Lissa shows great concern and goes off with Chrom to save her. When Emmeryn is to be executed by Gangrel, Emmeryn voluntarily falls off the cliff she stood on to prevent the Fire Emblem from falling into Gangrel's hands. Lissa covers her eyes in terror as Emmeryn falls to her death. Later, like Chrom, both are deeply saddened by her sister's sacrifice. However both of them garter themselves and prepare to fight on in her memory and eventually, both successfully defeat Gangrel with the help of the army. After the war, should Lissa not be married, Lissa embarked on a trip around the world and shared what she learned to Chrom. If the Avatar sacrificed themselves to kill Grima, Lissa accompanies Chrom during his search around the world to find the Avatar and eventually find him in a field, much like when they first met. She is the mother of Owain and aunt of Lucina. If she marries the Avatar then she will also be Morgan's mother or Morgan's aunt if the Avatar marries Chrom or Emmeryn. She could also be the aunt of Brady, Inigo, Cynthia, or Kjelle. Unlike her older siblings, she does not possess the Brand of the Exalt, causing her to worry that she was a bastard child. She becomes relieved to know she is legitimate after meeting Owain and learning he has the Mark. Personality Lissa initially appears to be naive about what is going on in the world and she also sometimes act like a spoiled princess, but she has a kind heart. She is also a bit childish such as pulling pranks on the Avatar and quickly growing upset when Donnel knows more in academics when she is trying to teach him. Despite that, she has an extremely bright personality, and, like Chrom, has a strong sense of justice. She speaks like a commoner, which is unusual for royalty, but allows her to communicate with others better and her sprightly personality keeps the army in high spirits, which Chrom considers her greatest asset. She jumps up the most out of anyone in the army and is the most likely to snort. Her birthday is March 6th. In Game Base Stats | Cleric |1 |17 |1 |5 |4 |4 |8 |3 |4 |5 | Miracle | Staff - E |Heal Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |50% |45% |50% |65% |25% |50% |} Max Stat Modifers | -2 | +2 | -1 | 0 | +2 | -1 | +1 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *Chrom *Maribelle *The Avatar (Female) *Owain *Morgan (Only if Lissa is her mother) Class Sets *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Inheritance Since the Pegasus Knight class is female-exclusive, Lissa's son will instead be able to reclass into the following class: *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker Overall Lissa is your typical Cleric in the beginning with average skill and luck to dodge incoming attacks, though she should not be exposed so easily as usual when dealing with Cleric units. Once Maribelle enters, Lissa is slightly less effective as a healer due to her slightly lower magic growth rates and lower movement range. However, Lissa is still a capable healer, and most likely will be better than Maribelle when she is recruited since she will be the only healing unit for 5 chapters. Maribelle is unable to get Healtouch, giving Lissa a good healing advantage once she reaches level 10. Lissa's two promotions are War Cleric and Sage. Lissa does quite well as a War Cleric due to the more balanced stats. Though her strength is a slight issue with growth rates, her speed and skill give her good fighting capabilities while still managing her healing priorities until her strength is no longer an issue. Bolt Axes also work great in this class since her Magic growths and caps are better than her strength. Lissa also learns Renewal which will be her greatest asset if she is a solo healer unit in a Map and should be on her always. Lissa as a Sage loses the defensive qualities of a War Cleric to maximize her magical properties, making her a more potent cleric, but a less sturdy one. However, if paired up, Lissa as a Sage can be a more effective unit due to higher hit and avoid. Reclassing Lissa's two class options are the Troubadour and Pegasus Knight lines. Troubadour Lissa provides her with the new base class and Valkyrie. Unfortunately she becomes a near carbon copy of Maribelle, but with slightly higher defenses but lower skill and luck. Her slightly higher strength is pointless in this class, but all is not lost with this class. Lissa does gain the support skill Dual Support+ to make her a good Pair Up unit. As a Pegasus Knight related class, she is a better Falcon Knight healer and Dark Flier mage than Sumia; however she lacks the speed and skill that both Sumia and Cordelia have. However Lissa gains Galeforce which increases her map clearing abilities and should be the skill that Lissa passes down to Owain. Quotes Event Tile *"Whoa! Did I just step on something? I hope I didn't break it..." (item) *"I'm trying to be more ladylike, but I think I might've pulled a pinky muscle..." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Gotta keep up with the others, after all." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking *"Hey, what are your dreams for the future? Sometimes I feel like life has no direction." (dreams) *"You have any dreams for the future, Chrom? Sometimes I feel like life has no direction…" (dreams with Chrom) *"How come you vanish after each battle? Do you have a hobby or whatever?" (free time) *"Hey, how come you're in such a great mood? ...New haircut?" (happy) *"It’s nice having strong people like you around. Can we team up next time?" (team up) Replying *"I want to be a proper lady like my sister. ...But don't tell anyone I said that." (dreams) *"I want to be a proper lady like you. You're my dream, Emm!" (dreams with Emmeryn) *"I keep an eye on my brother. He’s always breaking stuff when he trains." (free time) *"I make sure you don’t break stuff! Emm was furious when you smashed up the palace." (free time with Chrom) *"No, I’m just glad the two of us got to talk! There’s always too many people around." (happy) *"Okay! I'll do my best. Together we can take whatever the bad guys throw at us." (team up) Asking - Married *"You’re not hurt, are you, (name)? Don’t do anything reckless." (promise) *"(Name), you look so handsome today. I feel like a slob in comparison!" (compliment) *" I love you, (name). I just know we’re going to be together forever!" (love) *"What have you got there, (name)? And don't try to hide it from me!" (gift) Replying - Married *"I’m fine. Trust me. ...Now stop scowling! I’m not gonna die. I promise." (promise) *"Stop it, you tease! I know I’ve got a long way to go before I act like a lady." (compliment) *"Thanks, (name). I never get tired of hearing that. I love you, too!" (love) *"Oh! This is my special health tonic. I was gonna save it for when you needed it." (gift) Asking - Child *"Let’s train for a bit, Owain/Morgan. I can hold my own as a Shepherd!" (train) *"Hey, Owain/Morgan, why don’t you let me buy you something? I’m your mother, right?" (gift) *"Are you hurt, Owain/Morgan? Let me get my stuff." (concern) *"What was the future like for you, Owain/Morgan?" Replying - Child *"You’re on! ...Oh, look at the time. Can we take a rain check?" (train) *"Thanks! How about a nice dress? Something regal." (gift) *"I, uh, wouldn’t worry... You certainly are a bundle of energy, Owain/Morgan." (concern) *"Well, believe it or not, I fought with the Shepherds like the rest. The court was too stuffy for me. Gotta follow your dreams, right? Same goes for you, Owain. So what if people mock you? Believe in yourself!" (story) Level Up *"I think I'm ready for the front lines!" (6+ stat ups) *"I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" (5-4 stat ups) *"Hey, look at me go!" (2-3 stat ups) *"I really have to do better than this... (1 stat up) *"I've come so far since meeting Avatar." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Ta-da! Do I look good or do I look GREAT?!" Armory *"I love shopping! Oh...for me?! Thanks!" (buying) *"Hey, Avatar, which will fetch the most gold?" (selling) *"Thanks! I could use a stronger weapon." (forging) Barracks Alone *"Is that a crack in the wall? Chrom is always breaking things during training..." Greetings - Normal *"Oh! Good morning, Avatar. Taking a break already? (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Need a break, huh?" (day) *"Oh! Good evening, Avatar. You deserve a break." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. I was just getting ready to tuck in." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar! Here’s to another lively day!" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar! Here’s to another lively day!" (day) *"Hello, Avatar! It got dark so fast." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar! I’m getting sleepy. *Yaaaaaawn*" (night) Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Please stay strong!" *"Here goes!" *"You can do it!" *"Go get 'em!" *"Come on!" *"I've got you!" *"It's alright!" *"Alright!" *"Now or never." Dual Strike *"What a loser!" *"Got'cha now!" *"My turn!" *"Don't forget me!" *"Have some of this!" Support Block *"You all right?" *"Careful! Yeah?" *"Look out!" *"I got you!" Defeated Enemy *"Right." *"Well, that's that." Partner Defeated Enemy *"Hey, thanks!" *"Nice Save!" *"Wow!" *"Phew." *"I'm sorry." Critical *"You asked for it!" *"This one might hurt!" *"I may surprise you!" *"Clear a path everyone!" Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Lissa - Sprightly Cleric : Lissa's wild nature led her to travel the world and relay its wisdoms to her brother. The princess's exploits live on in many a droll tale told by the crackling fire. ; Lissa and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Lissa, above all else. ; Lissa and Virion : Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and cowards, or else ignored entirely. But none of it fazed his wife, Lissa, who won the populace over with good old-fashioned charm. ; Lissa and Vaike : Vaike returned to the streets that raised him and was welcomed as a hero and brother to all. Still, he was no match for Lissa, who fit in with the people instantly despite her royal upbringing. ; Lissa and Stahl : Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm. His scattered nature blended well with his wife Lissa's cheerful banter, making for a happy life indeed. ; Lissa and Kellam : Lissa's wild nature led her to travel the world and relay its wisdom to her brother. The princess's exploits live on in many a droll tale told by the campfire. Her husband's name has been lost to history. ; Lissa and Lon'qu : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Lissa decided to leave Ylisstol and join her husband, strengthening the bond between the realms even further. ; Lissa and Gaius : Gaius never lost his sweet tooth, though he ultimately returned to less savory enterprises. Lissa always insisted on going along, and the two survived many a comically dire predicament together. ; Lissa and Gregor : After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess, but when Lissa decided to travel the world incognito, her worldly husband came along to keep the roads safe and the conversation lively. ; Lissa and Libra : Many an unfortunate child found joy in the small orphanage Libra and his wife built after the war. The children loved Libra like a mother and treated Lissa as one of their own. Etymology Lissa's name is a female Greek name, meaning "honey bee". It is often used as a shortened form of Melissa. Trivia *Lissa's official artwork depicts her wielding a Heal Staff. Gallery File:Liz Portrait.jpg|Lissa's Portrait in Awakening. File:Liz and Mariabell.jpg|Lissa and Maribelle embracing. File:Sumia liz.jpg|Lissa and Sumia. File:liz confession.jpg|Lissa confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Liz confess2.jpg|Lissa's full sized confession. File:Liz and Chrom in Harvest of Bonds.jpg|Lissa's portrait of wearing a hat during in the DLC chapter of Another Story: Harvest of Bonds. File:Concept art of valhalt lissa basilio flavia.jpg|Concept art of Walhart, Lissa, Basilio and Flavia Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters